Hōzuki Nagare
Hōzuki Nagare (鬼灯 流れ) is currently 10 years old. His occupation is studying in the Kirigakure academy. He is the last alive member of the Hōzuki clan inside the village's walls. Background A long time after the Great Famine, when the Hōzuki clan was completely wiped out from Kirigakure, a team of Anbu found two of Hōzuki missing-nins and executed them. Inside their hideout, they found a newborn baby boy. As it was from the now weakened Hōzuki clan, the Anbu decided to bring the kid back to Kirigakure. There, the kid was named Nagare. He was welcomed to the village and grew up as part of it. At the age of four, Nagare was kidnapped along with some others by a missing-nin needing them for his experiments. The man wanted to acquire every kekkei genkai in existence, and needed people to test his samples on. He sacrificed a person, and then sealed his powers inside his test subjects' eyes. He did the same to Nagare, sealing a Ranton user's soul inside of his eyes. Slowly, most of the test subjects died because of side effects as the foreign chakra inside them often burst out uncontrollably, killing them. After a month, only give test subjects were still alive. Nagare himself experienced some of these chakra discharges, but none of them were strong enough to kill him. One day, as his captor was bringing them their daily meal, Nagare felt his eyes burn and saw a huge explosion of light. When he opened his eyes, he saw everyone around him, including the captor, dead and his cell destroyed. Not questioning anything, he ran out of the hideout and searched for days, until he returned to Kirigakure. The officials were shocked by the kid's story, and sent an Anbu team to find the hideout and investigate what had happened. Everything they saw only confirmed the story they'd heard, but they saw no signs of power from the young kid who could not even control his chakra. Nagare's life returned back to normal, even though his eyes still remained on him. He grew up as a normal kid, and later entered Kirigakure's Ninja Academy. Personality Nagare grew up and still is a normal kid. Even though some people hate him because he is from the Hōzuki clan, he is a warm person with most people. His temper is very cool, never getting mad or angry at anyone for anything. He believes that friends always come first, except when it comes to his clan and his dreams. He takes pride in that fact that he is a Hōzuki clan member. He wants to become strong in order to protect people he loves. Even though his parents did not live there, he considers Kirigakure his hometown because it's where he grew up. His dreams are to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and reestablish his clan’s position in Kirigakure. He likes nature, especially water and rain. He dislikes warm temperatures and dry climates, mainly because of his clan's hydrification technique. When fighting, he remains calm and keeps deflecting or dodging the enemy's attack with his speed before using openings and diversions to attack. He trains mostly with the katana, and tries to learn jutsus. After he becomes a genin, he acquires his own blade, Jinsokuna kiri (迅速な霧), which he always keeps with him and uses in all his fights. Appearance Nagare is tall and lean. He has short, white hair and wears black glasses. His eyes are a deep green-blue, with practically nonexistent pupils. He usually wears a variation of Kirigakure's flak jacket and black pants, bracers and greaves. Some time after he becomes a genin, he starts always carrying his blade around with him. Abilities Current *Chakra Elements: Nagare can use some basic Suiton (Water Style) techniques. *Ninjutsu: Nagare has a low chakra pool, and cannot sustain jutsus for a long time or use powerful ones without exhausting himself. *Taijutsu: Due to extensive everyday training, Nagare –considering his age- has become skilled with a sword, and has developed a higher speed than normal. *Genjutsu: Nagare does not know how to use or counter any genjutsu. He is completely vulnerable to it. Planned (These abilities will gradually be earned after Nagare graduates and becomes a genin. They WILL NOT be instantly added.) *Chakra Elements: Nagare’s chakra is water and lighting based, and (after he has some control over it) he can use a Storm Release - though it is hard for him to control and costs more chakra to use than it should. *Ninjutsu: Nagare can use Ninjutsu skillfully, and prefers to use it in order to enhance his katana’s damaging capabilities or to shield himself or others and avoid harm. He is not good in using long-range Ninjutsu. *Taijutsu: Nagare is also adept at using taijutsu, especially when wielding his blade. It is his main way of fighting. His speed is remarkable, even though his strength is barely decent. *Genjutsu: Unfortunately for him, Nagare finds it very hard to use any genjutsu techniques. He is also weak against genjutsu users, as he cannot block their attacks properly. Quotes *"I’m sorry!" *"Don’t touch my sword." *"Would you mind if we just ended this quickly?